


I Can Be Your Hero (Hiro HamadaxReader)

by Goddess_Of_Fandoms



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_Of_Fandoms/pseuds/Goddess_Of_Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So your pretty much a rip off of Iron man?" You smirked at him.</p>
<p>Hiro rolled his eyes at you, "Please, Iron Man could never live up to what we do." </p>
<p>"Well let's see about that. . . "</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Be Your Hero (Hiro HamadaxReader)

I'm dead.

I looked at the car's window, looking at the view passing by. And then being painfully blinded by the sun.

Nope still alive.

"Isn't this exciting (Y/N)? After all these years of doing my job, I finally get a big scoop!" My mother said excitingly. I rolled my (e/c) eyes at my hyperactive mother. Her job was being a reporter or something, I all knew is that her job had to do something news. Lame.

"If you mean by totally uninteresting! Then yeah, its exciting all right." I said bluntly to my dear mother looking back to view.

My mother pouts, turns her head at me since I'm sitting in the backseat. "You could at least sound excited and even so I haven't even told you what the scoop is." I sighed and looked at her, noticing a delivery truck heading towards us.

"Mom keep your eyes on the road!" I shouted.

"Huh!?" My mom turned her head back as soon as we heard the honking noises from the truck.

"Aaahhh!" Both my mother and I screamed.

My mother tighten her grip on the steering wheel and made a huge right turn, barely missing the truck. And me barely missing the very rude gestures the truck driver was making at us when we passed him.

My mother breathed heavily, "Well wasn't that exciting for you, (Y/N)?" My mother said mocking me.

I would have rolled my eyes at her again, but right now all I can do was breathe heavily, sweat and dig my nails into leather seat of the car.

Few minutes later I heard my mother gasped and pointed at the front wind shield. "Look were on the San Fransokyo bridge!"

I looked at where my mother was pointing at and notice a huge, orange bridge with a Japanese spirit bridge mix into it. It was crossing over the Pacific Ocean and on the other side was a huge city. The buildings were so tall and their were a bunch of blimps and kites all over the sky.

I'll admit it I wasn't to thrill with the sudden move and all, but I have to admit the city looked awesome. Imagine how it will look at night . . .

"By the way, (Y/N)," My mother said breaking my thoughts. "As soon as we get to San Fransokyo, I'll need to drop you off at my best friend home."

"Um, why? Didn't you get us a apartment or something?" I asked.

"Well, um . . . no. With the sudden change of my job placement in San Fransokyo I didn't get a chance to get us an apartment, so then I remember my best friend from highschool lives in San Fransokyo."

"And your _just_ telling me now because . . .?"

"I'm forgetful at times, and you know that."

"You mean like that time you left me at-" I got cut off by mother.

"Hey, we both agreed not to speak about that unfortunate mishap that happen at the zoo ever again!"

I stifled a laugh and look out the window of the car again. We were just pasting the ocean view and now into the city.

Wow. . . Not bad, not bad at all.

I suddenly remember something. "Mom, what is the big scoop anyways?"

"Superheros." She answered.

"Superheros?"

"Yep! About a month ago there was this huge event with some sort of invention that some guy stole and used to get revenge on someone, I think, the details are a bit fogy. But anyways, these group of people, 6 people I think, stop him before he could do more harm." My mother said looking back and forward to me and the road.

"Mom, are you sure your not doing some kind of movie review instead? I mean come on, real live superheros?!"

I couldn't fully see my mother's face, but I'm pretty sure she just rolled her eyes at me. Okay she is definitely mocking me, because lady the eye roll is my thing, not yours, mine!

"I'm pretty sure, (Y/N). It even mention on the news! And besides don't you like superheroes? You have a bunch of comic books and action figures of them." My mother pointed out to me.

"That's besides the point, mother. But why do you need to report this if it already been mention on the news?" I question her.

Seriously why does she need to report this, if the other reporters or whatever they're call themselves already reported this already!? And what if these so called superheros are fake! Ha, that will an interesting cover story for my mother to report on the news.

If I ever watch it that is. . .

What? I don't like watching the news that much! I have way more important things to do than to sit my lazy butt down on the couch and watch t.v!

"Because (Y/N)," My mother began to say. "The people want to know who these great superheros are! Well at least give it our best shot trying to figure them out."

"My mom, I think that's their point. Everyone, well at least people who watch superheros movie and comic books, knows that superheros always have a reason to hide their identity."

My mother sighed, "Yes I know. But we should at least try to figure them out a bit. And also San Fransokyo needs some new reporters for this. They want Big Hero 6 to become world wide!"

Pfft, I wonder how long they took to come up with that name.

"Oh, look we're here." My mom stop the car. We were on the corner of a hill street.

Lucky Cat's Cafe, huh? Interesting name.


End file.
